


Answer Truthfully

by SkylessNights



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylessNights/pseuds/SkylessNights
Summary: Buck sneaks into Eddie's apartment to find his jacket, they enter an intense, awkward conversation.





	Answer Truthfully

**Author's Note:**

> I have said this many times but I'm not really good at writing and it's sad because I got so many ideas but I don't know how to execute it T-T  
> So I hope this isn't too bad of a read, the ending may be a bit lacklustre because it was 2am in the morning and I was trying to get this finished before the season finale. But I hope you enjoy!

Buck couldn’t believe he was sneaking through a window into another man’s apartment. If Hen saw him right now, she wouldn’t let him live down this moment. Buck knew what he was doing was somewhat illegal, but he didn’t want to knock on the door and cause an awkward situation with the guy living in the apartment.

Buck could hear the shower running; he knew he had a limited amount of time to search his place without being spotted. Quickly, he began to rummage through the closet and cabinet drawers but couldn’t find what he was looking for. 

Shit where did I leave it?

Buck span around the room, trying to trace back his steps. Suddenly, the pleasures of last night invaded his mind. Buck closed his eyes. He remembered the soft kisses that were left on his body and the feeling of fingertips crawling at his back. He snapped out of his daydream and looked towards the bed placed in the corner of the room. Buck clicked his fingers in triumphant and rushed to search the covers and under the sheets. He crouched to search under the bed-

“Find what you’re looking for?” 

“Shit!” Buck thought, he had been too busy searching around the apartment, he forgot to keep a ear out for the shower. Buck slowly rose from underneath the bed and saw a shirtless man in joggings (his hair still wet from the shower), leaning against the wall. 

“Eddie!” Buck laughed nervously. “I-I was just looking for my jacket.”

Buck started fidgeting with his hands, the silence was too awkward to bare. Especially after the fact that Buck decided to leave him early in the morning without saying a word or sending a text. Eddie leaned off the wall and left the room, he shortly returned with a black leather jacket in his hand.

“Ah! Yeah, that’s the one.” Buck said, has he reached his hand out for Eddie to give him the apparel. 

“Let’s play a game.” Eddie said, still holding Buck’s jacket in his hand. “I ask a question and you tell the truth.”

“Okay.” Buck laughed sheepishly.

“Why are you here?” Eddie asked, taking a step forward.

“To get my jacket.” Buck replied, his eyes wandering aimlessly around the room. 

Eddie threw the jacket across the floor. Buck watched has it landed on the other side of the room. He glance back at Eddie, unsure of what he was going to do next. 

“You’re not playing by the rules, Buck. Answer truthfully.” He took another step forward. 

“Seriously, I just came to get my jacket, nothing more.” Buck began to walk to where his jacket fell but was stopped, has Eddie pushed his hand on his chest.

“Could have knocked on the door and asked.”

“Didn’t want to disturb you.” 

Eddie nodded has if he was trying to process what was being said. He glanced down at Buck’s chest and swiftly moved his hand up upwards, slightly lifting his shirt. 

“When are you going to admit that you only came here for sex?” Eddie glanced back at Buck, he saw his eyes were closed. “It’s the only reason you flirted with me last night.”

Buck breathe quickened has he felt Eddie’s warm touch through his shirt, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Eddie.

“Stubborn is a bad look on you, Edmundo.” Buck smirked. Eddie smiled and slowly guided Buck towards the wall behind him. He could feel the cool breeze from the window that Buck used to enter his apartment. 

“Desperation, isn’t a good look on you either, Evan.” Eddie whispered.

“I’m not desperate.” Buck laughed sheepishly.

“Of course you aren’t. Climbing through my window isn’t desperate at all.” Eddie said sarcastically.

“Listen. In all seriousness, I did come to get my jacket” Buck swore, has Eddie raised his eyebrow in disbelief. “It wasn’t the most logical way of doing it, I will admit that, but it’s my favourite jacket. I couldn’t just leave it at your place.” Buck laughed.

“So, why did you leave?” Eddie’s voice was soft, almost fragile. Buck looked at him, surprised and with regret. He didn’t know how to answer without upsetting him even more. 

“I don’t know.”


End file.
